


Watching

by voksen



Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-28
Updated: 2009-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bit of reactionfic for Joe finding out Adam's secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

"Joe Dawson. I Watch Duncan MacLeod."  
  
The researcher looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Adam forgot some of his files."  
  
She laughed. "It's a good thing M. Pierson isn't Immortal - he'd forget his head!"  
  
The joke wasn't as funny as it might've been an hour before.  
  
Methos's den was stacked high with books; on his desk, a notebook perched atop a pile. Joe lifted it, flipping through indecipherable notations until something too familiar for coincidence caught his eye: _'93 - Possible involvement - D. Josephus, cf. Tak-Ne et al._  
  
He's been using his Chronicle as a diary, Joe realized. That son of a bitch.


End file.
